


Развилка

by кружка гроба (eh5gg95vhii)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, Soulmates, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/%D0%BA%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%BA%D0%B0%20%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B0
Summary: Всегда можно отказаться куда-либо идти и остаться на одном месте, пока последствия не найдут тебя заплаканным посреди перекрёстка.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham
Kudos: 7





	Развилка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laiichka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laiichka/gifts).



> генерал, я уже написал вам в лс всё (технически), но скажу ещё раз: вы супер… чилл канон
> 
> Tender — Slow Love  
> au, где нужно выбирать между двумя соулмейтами, один из которых впоследствии откидывается за неимением взаимности, которое я ненавижу, но это очень ганнибал-related
> 
> трэш полный во всём как всегда плохо виноват Уилл ничего не знаю отказ от ответственности

У Чилтона эго несоразмерно представлениям Грэма о человеческом приличии. Фредерик говорит, что выбор определяет прежде всего самые искренние порывы, его муж же настаивает на концепции «добровольно-принудительной основы». Мнение Ганнибала могло бы стать в дискуссии решающим, но этого не произойдёт уже никогда — ложный медиатор предался полному покою.

_Выбор._

Когда люди, пресытившиеся ужасами плодородной фантазии серийного убийцы, принимают на себя слишком много, приятная разваливается рутина. Приходит часто лишнее (даже бесполезнее планирования отпусков в разгар рабочей недели) беспокойство, нужда в _ожидании._ Троица запуталась в плотном клубке из красной нити — Уилл достал где-то ножницы и без такта помог; правда, не всем. Руки две, а свободна только одна.

Фредерик видел параллельные миры, где эмпат счастлив с _другим_ : обещает построить крепость для семьи, вырастить чудесный сад в тоскующем по домашнему уюту сердце. Грэм влетает в _настоящий_ дом после смены, целует Лектера, из гостиной выбегают чудесные детишки. За ужином он расскажет притчу о важности последствий.

Одна концовка.

Всегда удовлетворяющая Ганнибала.

В _текущих_ реалиях жить слишком сложно. Бесконечные развилки, пляски в ночи, мольбы с надрывом, горько-сладкие и неискреннее (Чилтон эгоист, что честно), покусанные губы. «Зачем меня?! Зачем?» Ответ известен:

— Затем, что в противном случае умирает гораздо больше, чем один.

Пока засыпают, Фредерик от неверия (счастью?) хватается за одеяло так сильно, что белеют костяшки — устройство мира пугает. Сколько треугольников раскололось за этот век? Ткань выскальзывает из рук, и ногти впиваются в ладонь. Инфернальные муки на пути к запретному знанию. Он, верно, ещё не слишком зрелый по меркам внезапно возникшей необходимости Грэма что-то выбирать — отсутствие влияния на поступки ощущается как впадение в детство: ты в любом случае будешь восстанавливать пазл, слушая приукрашенные родительские истории.

Волосы в серебро, глубокие борозды на лбу. В каждой из них покоится пустое беспокойство. Пустое? Как же пустое, если под кожу норовят забраться цепи? Следующим поколениям тоже стоять на распутье.

Спустя годы супруги не слышат друг друга. Один говорит «люблю» только. А любит ли на самом деле? «Позволь поцеловать».

— Дела, Фредерик. Позже.

«И вчера? И сегодня? И завтра».

— Вернись в постель.

«Почему ты никогда не отвечаешь?»

— Сказано достаточно.

Умер ли только Ганнибал по дороге в Вулф Трап? Наверняка ведь с ним полегло и сердце Чилтона.

Ох, осторожнее надо с ножницами.


End file.
